If I stay...
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Okay, this is a sad one-shot. that's right 1. What if it was the end of the world for yamcha and he would do anything for BUlma even after they broke up. cause he will 'always love ..."


****

If I stayed 

  
  
  
::A/N This is a story about how Yamcha felt, that's right Folks I the one who constantly makes fun of him am writing a touching Fanfics about how he feel about Bulma and how he let her go, No there is no death or blood involved like my other Fanfics But I promise this will give you a new perspective on him and how he let go of Bulma::::   
  
  
  
  
By Super girl   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,   
I should have wrote about this long ago. You know you buy these diaries and thinks hey I'll write down my daily events, but then you never remember and never finish. But If I only write one entries let it be this one. It has been hard to tell anyone this and the only way to get it off my chest is to tell someone so I chose to write it down and then be off my chest.   
  
  
It was a year and a half a go to this day begin the events that circle in my head .   
I looked into deep pools of salted water running down her paled checks. 'What have I done?' I ask myself. Unable to believe what I did I dropped the bottle in my hand. I hit her, I hurt the one and only person who ever gave a damn about me. I was nothing before I met her. She made me a better person. I fell to my knees.   
  
  
~~If I should stay.....  
I would only be in your way  
So, I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you  
Every step of the way~~   
  
  
She held her face protective. I could hear her sobs and her body curled up into a ball. I tried to approach her ,but my body couldn't move. "Bulma I..." I couldn't say what I should have. She got up and ran down the stairs. My legs felt heavy.   
  
  
  
~~~And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
You my darling you mom  
Bittersweet memories,  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So goodbye, please don't cry   
We both know I'm not what you, you need~~   
  
  
  
I ran after her, it was raining what a terrible back drop for this. She stumbled around in her purse for her keys for her car. "Bulma wait!" I yelled running up to her. She halted and then started to search in a panicked mood. "Go AWAY Yamcha!" I walked near her. "Bulma, I am sorry!" I fell to the ground exhausted and defeated. What did she want me to do? I would die for her I just didn't know why I snapped at her like I did. "I'm an Idiot, I'm sorry I'll change I'll do what ever you want me to!"   
  
  
~~And I will always love you  
I will always love you, you~~   
  
  
"Don't.." She muttered. Placed the key into the lock. "Just don't, I am tired of this Yamcha." She said pulling her wet hair out of her eyes. "We can't be like this! No one should be like we are. I am not happy, your not happy why torched yourself?" I was kidding myself, she hated me why? "Bulma, I love you, YOU OWN MY DAMN HEART!" I yelled slamming my fest into her car. She curved her lip into a line. "Don't stop me it for you own good. I'll forgive you for hitting me If you promise me one thing."   
  
  
"What Bulma?" I asked wondering what it might be. "Let me go, let me move on be happy do this and I'll forgive you." Defeated I nodded. "Fine, just.." I felt tears making me chock my words. "Fine someone who can love you, I can't have you be left with someone who can't protect you and make sure they'll be with you rest of your life." She looked at me with those blue eyes and stepped closer to me and touched my face. She looked in my eyes she read me like a old book. She then kissed my cheek. "Good Bye, Yamcha."   
  
  
~~I hope life treats you kind,  
and I hope you have   
All you've dreamed of  
And I wish for you joy  
And happiness   
But above all this, I wish you love...~~   
  
  
Time passed by, I grew a bit wiser maybe smarter. I went to see Bulma how she was coming along, it had been over a year and a half. We still had time till the Androids came. I wanted to make sure she was alright. I came to the drive way of capsule corp. and noticed a bit of smoke and a ship in her front yard. 'same old Bulma having to deal with Vegeta'. I parked my car and walked to the back entrance of capsule corp. I believed she would be there since the ship just landed.   
  
  
~~And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you~~   
  
  
I saw a thinner Bulma standing with something in her arms. I couldn't see clearly. Then I shook behind a tree to not be spotted . The ship doors opened and Vegeta came out. He turned his attention to Bulma and I could see a smirk on his face. He walked up to Bulma and kissed her. I couldn't believe me eyes. Then I notice what she was carrying was held up by Vegeta. I saw a small hand from the bundle grab Vegeta's hair I could hear a chuckle. Then the Child was handed back to Bulma. Vegeta grabbed one of her hands and kissed it.   
  
  
I could feel tears running down my face. She walked with the Monster she use to fear back into her house I felt my knees gave way. She moved on. I couldn't believe it. She seemed happy for some reason. I must be strong and move on-   
Well it seems that I had a few days left till the Androids to come, I might as well train and when I see her again. I'll congratulate her, after all she is my only true friend and besides friends ship last longer, right? Remember that Vegeta.   
I smiled as I get in my car. I may have lost my love of my life, but I gained something more precious. Myself and that's all I need to know. Yes I'll miss her, but I will be there if she ever does need me.   
  
  
That is all I can say for now diary, and if I don't   
ever write to you again remember me cause tomorrow is the day of destiny for me. My battle with the androids. And If Pu'ur gets a hold of this take care my friend and watch over Bulma for me old friend.   
-Yamcha-   
  
~~I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you....  
You, darling I love you  
I'll always, I'll always love you...~~   



End file.
